Be Alone Forever
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: "I'm gonna be alone forever, But I'm getting used to the thought, Except late at night, you know, maybe I'm not." -February 15th, Hobo Johnson A conversation at the bar between Emily and a slightly drunk Aaron about flowering feelings


"**I'm gonna be alone forever, But I'm getting used to the thought, Except late at night, you know, maybe I'm not." -February 15th, Hobo Johnson**

"What do you want Prentiss?" His words came out as a demand before he took a sip of the scotch in his hand.

"I love you." The words slip out of her lips when she doesn't know what else to say to the man who is losing faith in front of her. He's been her best friend for longer than she's remembered, but lately her feelings have flowered into more. The whole team has been dealing with a lot, but it's been weighing on Aaron the most. Not only does he have the weight of the team, but he seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders as well.

"What, why?" He tries to swallow the lump in his throat before he says, "why would you love someone as awful as me?"

"How could I not love you?" Emily takes his hand in hers, "You're my best friend."

He pulls his hand from hers before speaking, "But I push every person who's ever loved me away. I killed my marriage with Haley and then I got her killed. You deserve someone better. You deserve someone who will value you Emily."

"And how about what I want?" Emily smiles softly at him, but he doesn't even see it as he picks up his scotch from the table and downs what's in the glass.

Aaron hisses out, "and that would be?" as the alcohol hits the back of his throat.

"You." Emily breathes out. "I love you," She repeats herself hoping this time he'll hear what she said.

"I'm sorry." Aaron motions towards the bartender for another amber liquor as he lets out the small sentence. There's a nod from the girl who's polishing glasses, her red ponytail swinging over her shoulder as she grabs the bottle to her right. A couple more fingers of scotch are poured as Emily is asked if she needs anything to sip on. Emily shakes her head, feeling the need to be the responsible sober one. "Why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I can't sleep. My thoughts keep running when I try to sleep and mainly it's with worry for you."

"Friends can worry about friends without it being more."

"But I worry about you and I want us to be more than friends." Emily takes a breath before tacking on, "that is, if you wanted us to be more."

"And what if I destroy you too?" Aaron asks his scotch.

"I'm a big girl. I can protect myself." Emily tries to catch his eye so she can smile and let him know that she's joking even just a little, but he seems too focused on the ice in his drink. "You'd never hurt me on purpose Aaron."

"But did I hurt Haley on purpose? Did I push her towards death on purpose?" Aaron makes the ice spin around his cup. "Probably." He throws back another drink.

"No, you couldn't have."

"How can you say that?" Aaron hisses as he raises his glass towards the redhead at the other end of the bar.

"Because I know you. You care for people more deeply than they know at times. You loved Haley. You wouldn't have hurt her. You definitely didn't want her to die. Your heart never would have let that happen."

"What if I can never love you back?" Aaron whispers.

"I didn't say I love you so that you would have to say it back." Emily pauses before adding. "I said it to make sure you knew."

"But what if you're just waiting around forever?"

"Then that's my burden to carry." Emily says, before he can shoulder that weight too. "But I hate seeing you like this."

"This is who I am." Aaron says throwing back his newly refilled glass. Emily stands, not knowing what else to say to this many who has seen more heartbreak than he should have ever known. "Stay."

"And watch you continue to drown in scotch? I'd rather not." His eyes finally find hers.

"Then maybe help me find a reason to swim instead?" Emily sees the hopelessness in them and sits back down next to the man she loves.

"I can't promise to help solve all the problems of the world, but maybe we can search for answers together? You don't have to face them alone."

"Ok." Aaron lifts the glass to his mouth, but is hit by the ice before he realizes he already drank what was in it.

"I think you've had enough of that. How about we get you some water?" Emily suggests. The redhead down the bar pours a glass for them both and sets it in front of them before Emily can ask for it. "Thanks." She says to the barmaid before lifting her own glass to her lips. Aaron mimics her and doesn't realize how much he actually needed water until it's hitting his tongue. "You're going to have a solid hangover tomorrow." Emily throws out as she sets her glass down.

"No." Aaron says with a pout, reminding her of the younger days of Jack. "Don't want it."

"Should have thought of that before you decided to shoot back scotch after scotch."

"Will you wait for me?"

"To go upstairs?" Emily nods, "Of course." But Aaron shakes his head.

"To be ready to deserve to be with you. Will you wait?"

"I hate waiting." Aaron's face falls more, but Emily continues. "But if it's waiting for you, I'll wait." Aaron looks up at her and suddenly a smile appears on his face.

**Author's Note: So this was a shorter Hotchniss one shot based off of the song February 15th by Hobo Johnson. I wanted to try writing a more negative emotion Hotch since I seem to always have him being the more emotionally positive one. Let me know what you thought of this take:)**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
